You Think, You Dream
by uchirunosasuku.aiedokiriyuuki
Summary: "pikirkan sesuat yang dapat membuatmu bahagia, haibara" / kudo - kun / wah..wah.. yang berduaan hampir setiap hari / akhirnya aku menemukanmu...SHERRY..


_**Pikirkan sesuatu yang membuat dirimu bahagia**_

_**Haibara**_

( conan edogawa to ai haibara )

.

.

.

**You Think, You Dream  
"Between Bad or Happy"**

**Author**

**Chara  
Conan Edogawa dan Ai haibara,  
Shounen Tantei, Ran mouri dan BO**

**Genre  
hurt & comfort, angst, romance, friendship, dan tragedy**

**Warning  
OOC,Gaje , Gak Nyambung, Abal, Typo (s) **

**Pengarang  
Detective conan itu punya Aoyama Gosho  
sedangkan saya  
hanya meminjam chara nya saja**

**Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita atau kejadian  
please RnR ya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sherry…. Sherry…._  
Suara itu….suara orang itu... dia menemukanku. Tiba – tiba saja tubuhku bergetar, dingin dan gelisah. " kumohon, jangan bergetar" batinku. Tempat ini gelap, suram dan sunyi. Tempat apa ini?. Apakah ini tempat penghianat sepertiku?

_Sherry … Sherry_  
Suara itu lagi… kudo – kun, kau dimana? Aku…aku…

_Shiho miyano… kau pasti mati, penghianat_

Penghianat? Jangan - jangan …

_Sherry, kuperingatkan kau… semua orang yang ada disekitarmu akan mati ditanganku. Karena kau tlah meninggalkanku dan menghianatiku. _

Kudo – kun? Kau dimana?

_Penghianat…._

_Penghianat…._

_Penghianat…._

_Aku mohon hentikan..!_

_Penghianat…._

_Penghianat… harus mati..tidak pantas hidup…_

_Mati kau.. Penghianat…._

"**TIDAAKKK..! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN... AKU MOHON…"**

_Akan kubunuh kau sherry disini…_

_Tiba tiba saja ada sebuah cahaya putih melewatiku. Tapi itu seperti…_

..  
..

"Kudo – kun?. Apa yang terjadi ? kenapa kau disini? Cepat pergi, kau akan mati disini, kudo. Cepat pergi"

"E_h bukannya itu aku, tapi aku juga ada disini. Jangan – jangan … "_

"Haibara, ini tugasku dan kewajibanku sekaligus janjiku unutk melindungimu. Jadi kau gak punya hak untuk melarangku dan mengusirku untuk lari dari sini" ucapnya dingin dan tegas " dan sebaiknya kau pergi"

"I_ni mimpiku"_

"Dan kau juga gak punya hak untuk memerintahkan aku pergi, kudo. Ini takdirku dan aku gak akan lari. Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi aku mohon padamu untuk pergi dari sini. Aku mohon. Aku…aku…. Tidak mau kau mati ditangan orang itu " isak diriku

"Haibara ! aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan membebaskanmu dari ikatan benang mu dengan organisasi. Jadi pergilah dan jangan keras kepala"

" Aku tidak akan pergi, kalau kau tidak pergi"

"Dasar perempuan keras kepala, selamatkan dirimu, bodoh "

" Terserah kau mau bilang apa, kudo. Ini takdirku bukan takdirmu. Jadi kau gak perlu repot dan menyia – yiakan nyawamu"

"Aku.. disini.. bukan untuk menyia – yiakan nyawaku haibara. Kau tidak mengerti"

"Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan kepadaku dan apa maksudnya tadi?"

Conanpun mendekat ke haibara dan….

" Aku kesini untukmu, haibara. Dan jangan menyia – yiakan usaha kerasku unutk menghancurkan organisasi ini sekaligus untuk membayar utangku karena tidak menyelamatkan kakakmu" bisiknya ditelingaku sambil memegang tanganku.

"Kudo – kun" ujar diriku yang ada disana.

" Dan aku ingin kau pergi dan selamatkan dirimu. Tapi ada satu yang ingin kuminta darimu… conanpun menarik haibara kepelukannya. Dan dirikupun membeku dipelukannya .  
"hangat" batinku.

( Penjelasan : kalau yang 'ujar diriku' itu adalah haibara yang dilihat oleh haibara yang sedang melihat. Sedangkan 'ujarku' itu adalah aku ( haibara ) yang sedang melihat diriku yang satunya ( haibara ) .. #pasti gak ngerti X_x

'K_udo – kun" ujarku. Aku melihat sosok diriku disana yang membeku di pelukan detektif itu. " pasti hangat " Wajahkupun memerah . tiba – tiba mataku membulat terkejut karena melihat sosok dirinya dicium oleh detektif itu di bibirnya.  
" a-a-a-pa yang terjadi" ucapku terbata – bata. _

"hmp…."

"hmph..hmph..kudo-kun, ak – aku t- t-idak bi-s-sa be-r-na-fa-s " tapi conan tidak mendengarku dan tambah menekan kepalaku dari belakang. "s-s-e-sak" dan saat itu juga detektif itu melepaskan dirinya.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa – apa, haibara?"

"Tentu tidak, baka. Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, bodoh dan kau menciumku selama 10 menit dani itu hampir membuatku mati" ujarku yang disana dengan wajah memerah karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Hahahaha, kau terlalu berlebihan haibara. tapi kau tidak menolak nya?" godanya.

"Aku menolaknya tapi kau memaksaku, baka tantei"

"Wah..padahal tadi itu juga ciuman pertamaku. Sedih rasanya" godanya lagi.

"Eh" satu kata pun terlontar dari diriku yang disana.

"M_emalukan. Untung saja dimimpi. Tapi kenapa aku memimpikan kudo-kun dan kenapa aku berciuman dengan nya dimimpiku" sambil tersenyum melihat yang tlah terjadi disana. _

"K_arena… "_

_Aku terkejut…. Jangan jangan suara tadi.. tapi ini lebih lembut._

"S_iapa itu… kenapa kau selalu saja ada dimimpiku"_

"K_arena aku adalah…"_

"K_akakmu, Shiho"_

"K_akak? Kakak dimana? Dimana? Kenapa aku tidak melihat kakak"_

"K_arena aku hanya bisa melihatmu bukan untuk yang lain"_

"K_enapa?"_

"K_ni takdir Shiho"_

"K_akdir? "_

"_sebelum kakak pergi, ada yang ingin kakak beritahu padamu. Bahwa penawar yang bernama silver bullet yang pernah dikatakan ibu dan ayah ada disekitarmu dan ada didekatmu. Maafkan , kakak tidak bisa bersamamu . Kakak menyayangimu shiho. selamat tinggal shiho"_

"_aku juga menyayangimu, kakak" tanpa disadari airmataku pun menetes. _

_Dan aku memaafkanmu , akemi – neechan_

_._

_._

Akupun menoleh kearah diriku yang lain. Tapi,,,

"eh, kemana kudo?"

Tiba tiba saja ada yang menarik kakiku ke sebuah lubang yang gelap. Setelah itu aku pingsan tidak sadarkan diri dilubang itu .

_**End dream**_

* * *

"hei..oi…haibara, kau kenapa?" sambil memegang bahuku.

"ugh…apa yang terjadi, kudo – kun?" sambil mengusap mataku. Huuh.. aku bermimpi aneh lagi.

"oi, haibara. Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau stress berat tadi " sambil menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahiku. " dan kau juga tidak demam " dahinya masih bertahan di dahiku sambil berpose berpikir.

"memang kenapa kau bertanya, kudo?" sambil mendorongnya menjauh. " apa – apaan tadi?" batinku

"gak, soalnya kau aneh"

"aneh?"

"kau tidur sambil mengigau. Tapi aku gak tau apa yang kau ucapkan. Memang kau mimpi apa tadi" tanyanya penasaran.

"aku memimpikanmu "

"eh"

" ya, aku memimpikanmu mati tertembak didepanku"

"sepertinya mimpinya akhirnya sadis"

"bingo. Tebakanmu benar"

"Kau mati ditembak oleh gin karena kecerobohanmu dan kau mengigau nama ran di akhir hayatmu. Dan akhirnya kau kumutilasi dan kuperiksa secara intensif otakmu yang penuh dengan pikiran anehmu itu. Akhirnya menyenangkan bukan?" ujarku dingin.

"hah..hah..menyedihkan"

"memang"

"tapi belum selesai" lanjutku.

"haahh,, sudahlah.. aku gak peduli. cepat kau bangun dan mandi sana. Nanti kita terlambat"

"bukannya detektif arogan yang bernama kudo yang selalu bangun kesiangan. Lihat dulu sekarang jam berapa sekarang" sambil menunjuk jam dinding dikamarku.

"jam 6 pagi. Memang kenapa"

" berarti masih pagi"

"terserah, kau harus tetap bangun dan siap siap. Karena aku tidak mau membawa perempuan dengan muka musam yang selalu mengantuk di sampingku"

"kau mengatakan sesuatu kudo-kun"sambil menatap tajam ( dibaca : mendeathglare )

"eh, tidak" bantahnya . " wajahnya mengerikan kalau seperti itu. Kayak nenek sihir. Hihihihi" batinku dan aku pun terkekeh

"ada yang lucu?"

"tidak"

"ehm"

"baiklah, aku keluar dulu dan Membantu hakase menyiapkan sarapan . Jaa ne haibara"

"jaa ne, kudo-kun"

Huuh, baguslah detektif arogan itu pergi. tapi kenapa aku selalu memimpikannya ya? Apa maksud akemi - neechan tadi? aku tidak mengerti. Ehm.. daripada aku memikirkan mimpi itu. Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan bersiap – siap sebelum ia datang menggangguku lagi.

**End haibara pov's**

Conan pov's

"apa – apaan gadis itu.. menyebalkan sekali. Selalu saja aku dapat sarapan pagi berupa sindirannya, hinaannya, ejekannya, olokkan dan sebagainya. Kurang puas bah sudah mengerjaiku. Tapi tentang mimpiku tadi pagi. Haibara juga ada di sana. Dan aku juga…." Wajahkupun memerah. Ahhhh,, sudahlah.. lebih baik aku segera membantu hakase daripada memikirkan mimpi aneh itu lagi.

..

..

_Menciumnya_

_._

_._

* * *

Ahh,, kurang lima belas menit lagi, kelas akan mulai. Sebaiknya, aku segera memanggil haibara.

"haibara, cepat. Nanti kita terlambat"

"ehm"

"hah, geez. Bisakah kau menjawab iya atau baiklah selain "ehm", the yawny evil eyed..!?"

"tentu, dengan senang hati, baka tantei – san" menyeringai.

"eh" aku pun terlonjak.

"apa?"

"gak, sudahlah ayo cepat"

"ehm" ia pun naik di skateboardku .

"pegangan yang erat, haibara"

"ehm"

_Gadis yang menyebalkan_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

..

"wah, wah, ada yang datang berdua nih" ujar genta yang baru saja datang

"iya, genta – kun . Hampir setiap hari lagi" ayumi melanjutkan ucapan genta tadi

"tumben kalian berdua setiap hari?" ujar miktsuhiko dengan nada sedikit cemburu.

" eh, kalian jangan bicara aneh – aneh" sambil melempar tatapan ke haibara " bantu aku haibara"

" huuh, aku dan edogawa- kun, beberapa hari ini membantu hakase membuat penemuan baru.

"pasti benda aneh lagi" akupun sweatdrop mendengar ucapan genta.

"ihss,, genta jangan begitu." Ujar ayumi sambil menyenggol tangan genta

"eh…iya…hehheheh"

"ehm, kalau itu sih gak pa pa, tapi kenapa kalian selalu bersama? Kan bisa saja conan – kun pulang kerumah ran – oneechan?"

"eh .. I – I –tu "

"memang buat apa untung kau mengetahuinya tsubuya-kun" ujar haibara tegas dengan ada penekanan di kata " tsubuya-kun".

"ada.."

"apa untungnya?"

"untung nya … ehmm"

"tidak ada kan? Jadi jangan terlalu penasaran dalam sesuatu. Bisa bisa kau bisa mati gara" stress mikirin hal aneh seperti orang disebelahku.

"huh"

"baiklah, haibara-san. Maafkan aku"

"ya, aku memaafkanmu. Edogawa-kun ayo kita ke kelas"

"ehm"

"ehm itu trademark ku" ujarnya dingin

"eh, iya…iya…"

Diluar pagar, ada seseorang yang sedang membuntuti mereka dari jauh. Orang itupun menyerangai sambil melempar rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya.

_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu sherry. Rupanya kau sudah terlalu tenang ya. Akan kurenggut ketenanganmu itu terutama orang di sebelahmu. Akan kupastikan kau akan mati ditanganku_

_Sherry bukan shiho miyano._

_.._

_,,_

_,,_

DEG..!

Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Perasaan apa ini? Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Sebaiknya aku membawa kudo pergi dari sini

"kudo, ayo kita kelas"

"hei, bukannya kita baru saja tiba disini"

"sudahlah, cepat"

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_.._

_.._

_.._

To BE continue…

* * *

Salam kenal reader sekalian. Saya author baru disini. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya.

Mohon tinggalkan review nya ya.. biar saya makin semangat menulisnya..

Cerita awalnya itu menceritakan mimpi haibara dan kebetulan juga conan juga bermimpi hal yang sama. Tentang orang yang melihat conan dan ai itu, masih rahasia…. # soknya juga … #biarin… tapi silahkan ditebak .. ^_^

Sedikit bocoran chapter depan

Judulnya welcome Bad Think and Bad Dream.

disitu mimpi haibara terjadi..


End file.
